1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the field of electrical connectors and, more specifically, is directed to the area of providing electrical connections to exposed conductor runs on a flexible printed circuit film.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In automotive instrument panel applications, the use of flexible printed circuit films is well known as providing a lightweight, reliable and low cost means of distributing electrical energy to various indicator lamps and instrument terminals that are interconnected with the film. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,640,561 describes a flexible printed circuit connector which is configured to be inserted into an aperture underlying the flexible printed circuit film layer, to make electrical contact with the exposed conductors thereof and provide a receptacle socket for a male pin conductor of an associated instrument.